1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having rotary input members.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device such as a mobile phone has the numbers 0-9 and the symbols * and # on a keypad. In addition to the numbers, there are also letters on the keypad to enable the input of numbers and letters. However, for electronic devices having special shape, such as pen shape, such type of keypad is not suitable.